


Fighting is never easy.

by deadbeat1010



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, Minecraft, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeat1010/pseuds/deadbeat1010
Summary: You and Clay have been dating for a while yet he still hasn't told anyone except a few of his friends. You start to feel insecure and when you bring it up with him, and you both end up in a fight that could lead to the end. Why does he refuse to reveal who you are to his fans? Read to find out!
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 71





	Fighting is never easy.

Hey Guys so this is my first time posting anything and I thought I would write this story as it's been in my mind for a while. It's not the best so please don't hate but I hope you enjoy :))

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes feel heavy as you curl into Clay's side, feeling his arm rest lightly on your shoulders from it's place on the couch you are both sitting on. You were listening to his deep breathing while his eyes were fixated on the screen. A movie was playing but you can't remember which one.

"I think I'm going to stream tonight at 7, y/n" Clay says softly, his breath tickling your cheek as he turns towards you.

You had met Clay 11 months ago whilst out with your friends. You had no idea who he was at first - which was what he claims had drawn him to you - before he eventually gathered the courage to ask you out on a date. There was just something about him that made you feel safe and protected, despite his ever-growing fanbase that were constantly on the look out for any information they could get their hands on about his life or identity. Currently, you were staying at his house for a few days whilst Nick was visiting his family in Texas. He knew about you, and so did Tommy, George and the others, but Clay was adamant that he wasn't ready for his fans to yet but you never pushed obviously.

This fact slightly bothered you though, I mean, you've been dating for 11 months. And YouTube was such a big part of his life, why wouldn't he want you involved in it? Unless he was embarrassed... 

"Hey, you okay? I lost you there" he giggled when you look over at his amused face, how long had he been trying to get your attention?

"Yeah, of course" you smile back. "What time were you planning on streaming?"

"Around 7, but after maybe we could grab some dinner? How does that sound?" 

You look at him, really look at him. His sharp features stand out against his tanned face, there was no doubt he was attractive. I mean, despite no one actually seeing his face yet, as 'Dreams face reveal' was still pending, he had beautiful girls commenting on his tweets all the time. Nothing can help the wave of uneasiness that washes over you as you think about how you yourself look in comparison to them. You don't exactly see yourself as model material and your 5"2 height wasn't doing you any favours. Clay always called you cute whenever you struggled to reach up for a kiss or a hug due to the height comparison, I mean he is 6"4!

You know that you would feel more secure if he did tell the world about your relationship, or at least properly introduce you to more of his friends on the SMP, but he had never shown any interest himself in doing that before.

"Yeah, sounds good" you reply, feeling dejected. You need to talk to him about this. At the start of your relationship you promised each other 'no secrets', and keeping these feelings to yourself felt like a secret.

When the movie is finally over, you have finally worked up enough courage to at least broach the subject on streaming with him. 'I don't even care if it's as his friend, roommate, ANYTHING. I just want to be involved in that part of his life', you think. It's time.

When he stands, presumably to go check on his setup to make sure it's ready for his stream, you decide that now is the best time as he seems to be in a good mood.

"Hey Clay, why don't I join the stream with you." You try to sound casual, as if it wasn't a big ask, which it shouldn't be as you have been his girlfriend for months.

His eyes darken slightly, obviously not expecting you to ask that so outright all of a sudden.

"Why? I mean you have never wanted too before."

Ouch. "Yeah, well I've always sort of wanted too. I mean we've been dating..."

"Y/n look, I don't understand why you would even want too, I mean it doesn't seem like something you'd be into" He sounds irritated, like you have offended him in someway, which is ridiculous! You are only asking...

"I don't think that's really your call to make, Clay. What's the big deal?" This conversation is not going the way you thought it would, why is he so against revealing who you are to the world? You feel yourself getting angry, and insecurity you've been trying to push down comes bubbling to the surface as you swallow thickly at his darkening glare. 'Why is he getting so defensive, unless he really is embarrassed of me.' 

"Seriously y/n drop it, it's my channel, my fans, my life so just leave it alone!" His voice rises with every word as your eyes move down to your lap, struggling to meet his gaze. You already know what you will find there. Disgust. Bringing this up was obviously a bad idea and your relationship wasn't as strong as you once believed it was. Clay had never shouted at you like that before. Sure, whenever you both played Minecraft for fun together, he would shout but it wasn't like this. It was never directed AT you. That is how you know that this is serious and you've touched a nerve. 'This doesn't make any sense at all' you think glumly.

After what feels like ages, you hear a soft sigh before Clay leaves and slams the door to his bedroom, presumably to start his stream.

Tears pool in your eyes as his words sink in. 'MY channel... MY fans... MY life...' God how stupid you were to believe that maybe he would let you in and share some of that part of his life with you. His whole career was based around his 'dream' persona and you desperately wished he'd want you to be a part of the fun and laughs he brings to people's screens. Despite trying to deny it, dream was as much a part of Clay as Clay was a part of dream. You'd met, fallen for and loved Clay so why should you be denied to see the other part of him that seems to only be reserved for the public eye.

"God, why am I so stupid?" you ask quietly, before getting up and deciding to see if Clay was actually streaming or if he just needed to escape before he elaborated more on these feelings he has kept hidden from you since you started dating. 

Slightly cracking open the door to his bedroom, the one you've both been sleeping in for the past few days, the one you've laughed, cried and loved in, you hear a shout that startles you out of your thoughts.

"Georgeeeeeeee" Clay screamed before wheezing hard. You heard the familiar sound of clicks from his mouse that tell you everything you need to know: he doesn't care. Why should he? He is only clarifying what you already know - you aren't good enough for him, why else wouldn't be care.

Slamming the door shut once again, you grab as much of your stuff as you can carry and leave to go home. 

"What was that?" George asks Clay as he stares at where you had previously poked your head in through the door.

"Oh, nothing. Guys, don't forget to subscribe with Twitch Prime. It's completely free..."

It's raining which isn't a rare occurrence, and your clothes are soaking through quickly. You decide to hail a cab back to your house considering that you're carrying a suitcase full of your belongings that were residing at Clay's house in case you ever needed them. The ride home seems wrong and you feel cold leaving without a comforting hug from Clay and the warm smile you were so used to receiving whenever you've left his home previously. As the cab approaches your house, you sigh. Was it over? Did he really care so little about you that one fight meant the end? The thought brings tears to your eyes as you pay the driver and exit swiftly. You drag your feet along the path, planning to sleep and eat your weight in double chocolate chip ice-cream.

Hearing your phone ding, you look down at an alert of an incoming text from 'Clay :)'. 

'Y/n hey, I'm sorry bby, I didn't mean it. I didn't think you would leave, please come back. Listen, we need to talk. Phone me. Please? I feel terrible and I miss you :(( xx.'

Ignoring the text, you walk into your house and climb up the stairs to your bedroom. Laying in bed for a while, you contemplate how you even got into this position in the first place. Finally, you decide to phone Clay.

It rings twice before a desperate voice reaches your ears.

"Y/n? Oh god I'm such an ass. Listen, I didn't mean what I said. I don't care if you want to join my stream and introduce yourself. You are such a big part of my life and I want to share you with them. It's just... I'm scared. I don't want you to get hurt, trust me I know how cruel the internet can be and...

"Clay..." You interrupt him, trying to stop his rant but he doesn't let you finish.

"Wait please... I need to say this. You mean the word to me y/n and I know we haven't been dating for that long but I should have never continued to keep our relationship from the world without asking you about your view on the situation. I'm just... not used to being in the limelight myself to be totally honest and I'm scared that the pressure might break us up."

"Babe, that would never happen, I just... I don't know. I had it in my head that you were... embarrassed of me or something." you chuckle nervously but Clay can hear the tremble in your words.

"Embarrassed? Are u kidding, your the sexiest, most stunning girl I've ever met! Y/n please never think that" I clutch the phone, hanging on his words. "In fact, come on. I'm gonna pick you up and I'm finally gonna show you off to the world."

"As your...girlfriend?" you ask nervous of his response.

"No, as my mum. Of course as my girlfriend." You laugh at his lame joke but you feel the pressure in your chest finally lift, and you feel a lot lighter than before.

"Thanks, Clay. I love you." 

"Simp" you hear through the phone speaker and pout despite him not being able to see you. "Alright, Alright. I wuv you tooooo."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you guys for reading and drop a comment, I'd love to hear what u think!!!

If you have any ideas for other stories I'd love to hear them also.

This story is also on wattpad :))


End file.
